


New York, New York

by SallyPejr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Betrayed by British Magic World, Gen, Inspired by that one Tony Stark & students on his wi-fi post, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Second War with Voldemort, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Slice of Life, The Golden Trio & Peter Parker, The Golden Trio in New York, What Is Canon Can You Eat It?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: As it turned out (again), government is a bunch of a-holes, so the Golden Trio had to relocated across an ocean. But not all is bad. For example their new neighbor, Peter Parker, is willing to helped them. And they him.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley & Peter Parker
Kudos: 42
Collections: Harry Potter Crossover Bingo 2020





	New York, New York

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Harry Potter Crossover Bingo for FB group "Harry Potter Crossover Fanfiction, Prompts, and Challenges" – square „Marvel/Harry Potter" + „Betrayed by the Wizard World"
> 
> First time doing some challenge and first time posting something long in English, wish me a luck, I'm gonna need it

Once upon a time there was the boy. He was small and scrawny, with a lightening scar on his forehead. He only wished for a family and a peace and a happiness. But this boy was made to fight an evil monster, so much more powerfull than him. There were others with powers, but they hid behind the small boy, doing nothing. Luckily for him, he had two amazing friends, who helped him on his journey.

In the end this small boy managed to destroy the evil monster and end the war. And for a short time he was happy.

But people, mainly people in the power, were afraid of him. If he is so young and already so powerful, how much power he's going to have, when he's older? These people were afraid that soon the small boy will look at them and decide they are not good enough for their positions. That soon this small boy will look at them and decide to destroy them like he destroyed the monstrum.

So they decided to destroy him first.

It started slowly with a gossip here and short articles there. Doubts about his powers. How did he destroyed the monster? What magic did he used? What if he's just as evil as the monster was? What if he's even _worse_ than the moster, hidding behind a pretty face? People began talk. People began whisper behind his back and point fingers.

Then attacks started.

The small boy, now young man, but so young he could be mistaken for a boy, decided this people are not worthy his energy, his fight. He decided to leave a country, which he saved from a madman and which is once again turning it's back on him. He decided to leave before there is arrest atempt or successful attack.

His two friends decided to go with him.

\- - o - -

„Why is here so many people!" whines Ron on the way up the stairs.

„Because it's big city?" offers Harry calmly over his paper shopping bags, but even he has to agree that this is at least for him too many people on one place.

„Really, Ron. We are here a month already, you should be used to New York and newyorkers by now," complains Hermione.

„I'm from tiny tiny village. I'm totally not used to hundreds and hundreds people trying to step on me or drive me over."

„It's not their fault you are all the time forgotting which side of road they're driving on," informs him Hermione. „Now open the door, my arms are full. And hurting!"

„That's because you tried to buy every book in bookstore. Why did you even bought them? You don't even need half of that books!"

„But you two are going to," Hermione says with wrinkled nose and impatient expression. „Mainly if you really want to be an auror."

„These are muggle's books."

„I know, Ronald. But about _a law_."

Harry ignores their bickering, puts bags down and starts looking for his keys. There is no way these two will have time to open door when they are like this. Finally he manages to open their flat and his friends disapper inside, still fighting over books and nothing at same time. Some things never change.

„Oh, good afternoon," says somebody behind Harry, before he manages to get inside.

„Hello, Mrs. Parker. How are you?"

„I'm fine, thanks. Just leaving for shift," smiles woman while locking her door.

„You have more shifts than Hermione classes and she wants to attend all of them."

„Some people have demanding job, Harry," she laugh shortly, before leaving for a shift. „Have a nice day, you three!"

„You too!"

\- - o - -

Dealing with the MACUSA and all their rules and laws around gaining new citizienship was surprisingly easy, because of goblin's help and Harry's name.

One of his great-great-something uncles from Potter's side was one of a founders of the MACUSA and a traditional officials here were very happy to revive famous bloodline. That they are helping a war hero and sending one big fuck you to british goverment was just a happy coincidence.

To a surprise of the Golden Trio goblins were helpful too. True be told, when they contacted Harry for the first time after the war, he was expecting a lawsuit, maybe threats to never again darken their threshold. But it was a thank you letter from the goblin king Jareth for killing Voldemort. There were some threats mixed with gratitude, but overall the letter was really nice.

When Harry decided to leave a country, goblins were very willing to help him move his money to their american branch. And informed him about real size of his estate. Last half year before moving Harry spent auditing, updating, repairing, managing and most importantly learning about Potter's property. Dumbledore might be his magical guardian, but he was obviously too busy with politics and war and other things to take care about the Potter estate. Or to tell Harry that he even have some estate. So many ruined bussinesses and housings. So much work for Harry.

While still being in a country he tried to repair what he was able, but he did not have enough time. So he appointed a human attorney and a goblin accountant and hoped his long distance management will be enough.

\- - o - -

„Imagine, if the MACUSA and the Gringott's had headquarters somewhere else. We could live in a countryside," sighs Ron longingly, wishing for less people, more space and possibility of playing a quiditch whenever he wants.

„Yeah, but a countryside does not have newyork's pizza and hot dogs," offers Harry counter-argument.

„Dammit, that's true," swears Ron. After only handfull tries he's already addicted to an american junk food. „Guess I'll have to survive all this people."

„What a sacriface," laughs Harry before pointing at cafe across the street. „That's Mion's coffee shop."

„We should find a way how to make magical internet. Computers are amazing! Can you imagine making homeworks for Snape with internet access?"

„That would be amazing," agrees Harry. Even if he believes Snape would forbid use of internet for his classes just because he can. Snape's a bastard like that.

„But first we would have to resolve the problem with an electricity and us. The router was on other side of the flat, in the room we never did anything high risk and it still got fried." So shortlived was their home wi-fi.

„Maybe it's because of wards," guesses Ron. „Maybe we could get George to create something. Or Bill to check ward's interaction with electronics."

„Maybe," shrugs Harry with one shoulder, even if he has no plans for now to send such requests to any of Weasley's brothers. George just barely started managing his depression and Bill still has full hands with his job and small daughter. Maybe after few more months they can contact them about the issue.

The coffee shop with free wi-fi is full of people, mainly students. Really it's so packed that even Hermione was not able to hold free spots for them.

„Sorry, guys, it's just so many people here today. I have no idea where they all came from," appologizes Hermione.

„It's okey, we can wait one day with tests," waves Harry carelessly his hand. „You want to stay here and swap or to go somewhere else?"

It takes only a moment for her to decide.

„Somewhere else."

The problem only is _where_ else to go. Yeah, they are here for almost five weeks now, but most of the time they spend in magical parts of the city. They for sure don't know every corner of the city or even of their part of the city. Half of the time they still have to use point-me spell to find a way home.

But not even one street of wandering later, they find their saviour.

„Hey, is that small Parker?" points Ron at the teenager waiting on crosswalk in front of them.

„Yeah, I think so."

„Hey! Peter! Peter Parker!" calls Harry over crowd and waves his hand over the head when the teenager turns around.

The trio had to run a bit to not to make him wait for too long.

„Hi, sorry to bother you, but we need help," askes Harry pleadingly.

„Ehm… Yeah? Okey?" answers Peter nervously. Like, he know these are his newest neighbors, but only from aunt May's talks and from random encounters from the hallway in front of their flats, not like personally or like that.

„Do you know, where to get free wi-fi around here? And not the cafe down the street, it's packed."

„The Stark Tower," is immediate answer.

„Isn't that like – private building?"

„Yeah, but it has the best wi-fi in the city and no password. There are always tons of people sitting around, using it. Me and Ned are going there all the time," says Peter, thumb pointing on his classmate stending behind him.

„Oh, hi, hello."

After a bit of awkward exchange of greetings Peter agrees to show them the way.

And all the way he's talking. First about homeworks he has to do and about science project which went completely over Ron's and Harry's heads, then about his wish to get in right college and to get intership with the Stark Industries, because they are the best ever and Mr. Stark is like the best person ever.

He stops talking only when they get near tower and only because Ned pulls him to the side, so they can start on their projects.

„I like the kid," says Ron, when they find a spot on a pavement and after discreet cleaning charm sit down. „He reminds me of Harry."

„Sorry, what?" looks up Harry from MACUSA mandatory modules about living in the States. The internet pages and programs are all work of one muggleborn futurist mainly for muggle born and raised wizards and witches asking for citizienship or looking for laws and bylaws. Harry would love to meet the woman behind all this.

„He's small, scrawny, with glasses," counts Ron on fingers. „And I bet all I have, he too is willing to jump in front of a bus to safe a puppy."

„Yeah, that sounds like Harry," agrees Hermione, not even bothering to look up from her laptop.

„Traitors, both of you," mutters Harry to himself. It's not like these two backstabbers care about his opinion. He's not that small.

\- - o - -

„We had to find the woman, who made MACUSA pages, get her together with George and throw some money on them, so they would invent magic computers," says Harry with disgusted look directed at a small hill of scrolls with goblin seals covering his portfolios. He has one nicely organized from Potter family. His ancestors were very carefull about their investments and keeping all documentations together and in order. He cannot say same thing for Black family porfolio. Whatever was Walburga Black doing her last years of life, organizating things was not it. If Harry thought, getting things together on Potter side after Dumbledor's neglect, was difficult, he very fast changed his mind, when he found out about his complete Black inheritence. Which Dumbledor did not say anything about too. He's "by the way, Sirius left you a house and a house elf" was gross undersimation of situation. Black were disgustingly rich, had many contracts everywhere and not enough sanity to maintain order in paperwork. Another thing he, Ragnar and Ms Johnson have to work on.

„Hate to be you, mate," is Ron's only reaction. He went a long way from jealous boy he had been at scholl. Amount of paperwork Harry has to do almost at daily basis helped too.

„Love you too," responds Harry with long unhappy sigh, before starting with opening his mail. Luckily for owls, goblins have their own system in place about sending mail from Britain to the States. Harry just have to regularly go and pick it up. No need for poor birds to fly over an ocean.

„Maybe you need assisstent," offers Ron an advice, after few minutes of Harry-watching.

„Ms Johnson is my assistent. Or attorney. She and Ragnar are taking care about most of things. At least about everything I already decided what to do with them. They are mostly sending reports, which I have to assess, if to continue or to change something, or they are sending tenant's or bussiness partner's requests. Unless of course they digged up another forgotten thing destroyed by neglect. Sometimes it's even fun, but sometimes these two are the worst slavedrivers ever. And I cannot get day off."

„Harry Potter, a famous bussinessman," says amused Ron before getting more serious. „Maybe you should really invest to magic computers and phones, there has to be somewhere some muggle-born with ideas, how to do it."

„Wait, Ms Johnson sent me somewhere note about-" Harry trails off while looking through letters and notes before giving up. „Anyway. She said MACUSA has some weekly newsletter. It's usually about goverments goings, new laws, meetings and things like that. Almost every department has it's section. But there's supposed to be part with people asking for investments and offering new creations, patents and things like that. Or we can try The Magical New Your Times. Only she warned me if I start investing in the States, I have to get another attorney. Something about being too old for travelling or what."

„She's like seventy, that's not old," exclaims Ron in disbelief.

„It's not, but I'm not gonna fight her about that. She's scary, scary woman."

\- - o - -

Investing in a magical computer company is not that easy. Reason number one is that they have nobody trying to create a magical computer. At least as per ads in MACUSA newsletter. And even if they did there is no way for them to know, if that person really knows what they are doing or is just bullshitting for money. So this plan went to nowhere.

In the meantime the Golden Trio managed to finish all of MACUSA mandatory testing for gaining dual citizenship. Now they only have to live here for five years without breaking law or leaving country for too long or it gets revoked.

Hermione and Harry started looking for colleges. A big advantage of magical american schools is, that most of them is combinated with big muggle schools, so one can get education from both sides of society. For them it means they can study both magical and muggle law in one school. Well Hermione is going to study a law, Harry a businessment.

Ron still wants to be an auror, but has half year of time before the MACUSA opens entrance examinations. Not that he has too much of free time, Hermione is in the middle of preparing his revision plan. None of the boys is willing to tell her no.

Because of all this they spent almost every afternoon in front of the Stark Tower, most of the time in company of their neighbor Peter and his friend Ned. Hermione found some pages about american law and about starting bussiness and made them study them.

One of these days Peter tries to teach Harry about memes, because as per Peter it's all basic knowledges in this time and age. The morbid or depressing ones Harry has no problem to undertand. Bud Jared, nineteen, is mystery bigger than the chamber of secret.

They are in the middle of „two bros chillin' in hot tube" lecture, when Ned pokes Peter to a side. Peter squeaks.

„What?" Harry looks at him, eyebrow up.

„It's him! It's Mr. Stark!"

Harry has no idea, how Peter managed to whisper a scream, but somehow he managed.

And really. Almost right next to them brunet in sunglasses left building, wearing suit, which's probably as expensive as Malfoy's robes.

„Just don't jump on him. Guy probably just goes for coffee and wants normal day like normal person, no crazy fans or reporters," advices Harry to Peter, who's literally vibrating with excitement next to him.

Either Harry's remark or Peter's and Ned's squeals catchs Stark's attention. And for the first time he looks properly at the rows of teenagers and young adults sitting around his Tower.

„And what are you all doing here?" is his surprised question.

„We are sorry, Mr. Stark," starts Hermione while standing up. „I'm not sure if it's allowed or not, but we are using your wifi."

„You all looks like students," starts Stark slowly, waving his hand to include all surrounding of the Tower. „You are- You are all coming here to do your homeworks?" he askes incredulously.

„Yes, sir," nods Hermione

„Or apply for schools and things like that," adds Harry, still sitting down.

„Oh. Okey," is all Stark says before turning around and getting back to the building.

„Please, tell me, he's not calling a security," begs Ron. „I'm almost finished with that stupid article."

„Mr. Stark is not like that, he's nice," defends Peter his hero no. 1, but he does not look or sound very sure.

But nobody comes to kick them out, nobody adds password for wi-fi, so everyone stops waiting for other shoe to drop and continues with their work.

\- - o - -

With bribes of a coffee and muffins for breakfast Peter lets Harry and Ron tag along on his Monday's walk to the school. Most of the time they are going on opposite side from house, so they decide to use Peter's knowledges and willingness to play a guide and accept bribes in form of food.

„By the way, where are your glasses?" asks Harry out of nowhere.

„What? Glasses? I- ehm- I don't know- I mean- I don't need them?" more asks than answers Peter.

„Calm down, kiddo. That was just question," laughs Ron over Peter's red face and stammering.

„Wish I can say the same, but without them I'm blind like a bat," grumbles Harry a bit.

„Bad luck, mate," slaps Ron Harry on back.

„So that's my school," points Peter across the street at the building surrounded by running teenagers and parents in cars.

„So- Can we still go with you or is it too embarasing to be seen with some weird guys?" asks Ron curiously.

„You are not weird," laughs Peter. There are no signs of wishing them away, so they accompany him almost up to the school gate.

„Much smaller than Hogwarts but looks warmer," assesses Ron with approval.

„See you later, Peter, and thanks for helping," says Harry his goodbyes.

„Later," repeat Ron and Peter almost at same time, before the duo continue down the street.

Well, they manage to take like three steps, before they are stopped by calling. Somebody just screamed „Penis Parker" all over the school front yard.

„He just didn't," frowns Ron before slowly turning around.

„He did," growls Harry, already walking back to Peter and some black haired kid, trying to intimidate Parker.

„Do you see it too, Harry?" starts Ron, while cracking knuckels on his right hand. Ron is tall and in the year post war he managed to gain weight and muscles while helping with rebuilding. That combinated with his menacing smile can be really intimidating. Especially for a teenager who never had to face any direct violence.

„You mean the little boy trying to pretend to be big and strong by bullying others?" answers Harry with poisonously sweet voice. Same voice he used to scare bullies at Hogwarts. Harry definitely never had menacing looking build. But he learned fast, how to make his presence threatening just with look or smile. It helped, that everybody knew he's powerful magic. Nobody touched first-years, not on his watch.

„I thought so," nods Ron his head, cracking knuckles in other hand.

„Who are you? What do you want?" asks bully with very nervous voice.

„Let's say we are messengers," offers Harry.

„We are bringing important news of very unpleasant future, if you continue with your bullying," adds Ron.

„I don't know, what exactly are you trying to compensate for by this pathetic macho play. If it's inattentive parent, bad marks or tiny anatomy, but bullying gives you nothing, only enemies. People have long memory and no amount of money will erase it, kid," says Harry slowly, quietly. „Look at your choices, while you have time. We will of course help you to change your behaviour. Because if we hear or see one more time that you are bullying anybody in or out of the school, you will regret it. And trust me, we _will_ know."

„A- are- Are you threatening me?" almost squeals guy.

„Yes, yes, we are," agrees Ron with calm air and no hesistation.

„And before you start waving around with your money or contacts, remember, I don't care about them and you have no proof," smiles Harry with scary amount of sharp teeth.

„Now run along, kid."

„Sorry about that, Peter," whispers Harry while watching bully's back.

„That was scary," mutters Parker.

„If he tries anything, tell us."

„How? You don't even have phone," points out Peter, this time in his normal voice.

„Oh yeah, right," blushes Harry immediately. „Well, this will have to do," he adds with soft, one finger poke to Peter's forehead.

„Hey, what was that?" Peter crosses his eyes to see on his forehead, where he can still feel warm tingling from Harry's touch.

„Go to class, Peter. See you in the afternoon," pushes him Harry slightly in the direction of the school, before leaving with Ron right behind.

„What was that?" asks Ron when they are few meters away from the school and its students.

„Just basic monitoring charm," admits Harry. „I just threatened his bully, I'm not leaving without assurance I can protect him. Bully will not try to retaliate at us, he will use his usual victim."

„If you say so," shrugs Ron his shoulders. „Now where to?"

„Try to find way back? Ms Johnson sent some letter in the morning and today should come out new The MACUSA Weekly. If there's no magitech ad by next month I'm gonna put my own ad for one," promises Harry.

\- - o - -

The MACUSA Weekly that day brought mainly exclusive news about a freshly closed case about experimenting on magical creatures with muggle science. Most of them some kind of insect or spiders or rats. Ron has goosebumps everytime he even look at the newsletter. He takes it as a personal betrayal that his favourite part of a newsletter, usually full of articles about auror's work, is now full of the most disgusting creatures in the world. Well, the second most disgusting. First place is reserved for british magical goverment.

But not counting milion and one articles about magical creatures and dealing with them, newsletter does not offer anything interesting.

Harry spend part of the morning dealing with Ms Johnson's issues, before both boys decide to go outside. Hermione is spending her morning in one of coffee shops where she found a part-time job. Ron is also looking for something, none of them entirely comfortable with living from Harry's money. Or with being bored. Until they start their schools and programs, they will be working. After starting who knows, if they will have time and energy for a job.

After going through one of magical building full of shops and restaurants, hoping in vain to find some ad for job, Harry and Ron leave for meeting with Peter. Fortunately the monitoring charm is still quiet.

„Ehm, you two know you don't have to play my bodyguards, right?" asks Peter instead of greeting.

„We know," agrees Ron. „But we also know bullies."

„You going to Stark Tower today?"

„Yes!" starts Peter. „I mean, yes, why?"

„Come, you crazy fanboy. Unless you are waiting for Ned."

„Nah, Ned cannot today," sighs Peter disappointed, before straightening up and gaining with straight back his usual easygoing mood. „Do you think we will see him today?!"

„I have no idea."

\- - o - -

When they get in front of the Stark Tower, there is obvious difference between now and three days ago, when they visited last time. Of course, there is no Tony Stark, but there also aren't any students on a pavement.

„You don't think he would forbid us from using his wifi, do you?" asks Peter nervously.

„I think he's proving himself to be hero you think he is," is Ron's answer, while redhead points on the big white board standing next to the main entrance to the tower.

„Student's computer room in the lobby?" reads Harry.

„Let's try it!" calls Peter, already running inside.

„Is this, what having younger sibling is like?" asks Harry quietly.

„How should I know? All my brothers are older and Ginny's strong independent woman, who needs no brother. At least from Hogwarts up."

A security guy inside the lobby stops the trio, but is not kicking them out. Instead he points them to the side, where are door with big sign „student's room". Inside is student's heaven. Tables with chairs, couchs with coffee tables, beanbags everywhere. On few tables are free to use computers, stacks of notebook, papers and pens. One wall is full of shelfs, some with books. In one corner they can see a table with an electric kettle and rows of iron man themed cups. Right next to it is standing a fridge.

„There are rules next a door, everybody has to read them," somebody informs them.

„I love this rules," laughs Ron quietly to not disturb others. „Use this place, study, eat&drink but leave for others, clean after yourself, study, stay in school, signed Tony Stark."

„I'm gonna send that guy a thank-you basket," swears Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear kids, do not threaten bullies, unless you have foolproof plan, how to protect their victims.


End file.
